


Solange wir zusammen sind, ist alles möglich

by JordanUlysses



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: If you haven't listened to 'Yverdon-Les-Bains' - spoilers., M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanUlysses/pseuds/JordanUlysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach den Ereignissen von 'Yverdon-Les-Bains' steht Martin vor einer schweren Entscheidung: Soll er nach Zürich gehen oder in Fitton bleiben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solange wir zusammen sind, ist alles möglich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri/gifts).



> Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebste Siri. Post-Yverdon-Les-Bains, enthält also Spoiler.

Martin lehnte sich mit einem schweren Seufzen zurück in seinen Sitz. Er hatte alle Checks ausgeführt. Nun musste er nur noch aufstehen, das Licht ausschalten, GERTI verlassen, nach Hause fahren ...  
Und dann würde er in seiner Dachkammer auf der durchgelegenen Matratze liegen, an die Decke starren und in seinem Kopf würden sich die Gedanken drehen und drehen und er würde nicht schlafen können ... Voller Freude und Angst und Sorgen und morgen würde er mit all diesen Gefühlen aufstehen und durch den Tag kommen müssen. Er konnte es nicht.  
Gott, er war pathetisch. Er hatte einen großartigen Job bekommen. Einen Job, den er schon immer wollte. Und nicht nur das, er hatte ihn bekommen, weil er ehrlich gewesen und für sich selber aufgestanden war. Er sollte stolz auf sich sein und glücklich und anfangen, seine Zukunft in Zürich zu planen ... Aber er konnte nicht, nicht wirklich.  
Ja, ein Teil von ihm freute sich, aber dann war da noch dieses dunkle Pochen, das ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Carolyn und den anderen die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Sie geben mir Bescheid", sein leises Lachen verklang in dem leeren Cockpit.   


Er würde GERTI vermissen. Er liebte dieses Flugzeug, diesen Schrotthaufen - bei diesem Gedanken beugte er sich vor und strich entschuldigend über die Armaturen - und ... ja, er würde auch Carolyn vermissen und Arthur und Herc ... Und all die verrückten Sachen, die ihnen immer wieder zustießen, all die Regelverstöße und Gesetzesbrüche, all die Beinahe-Katastrophen und das Chaos - selbst Arthurs Überraschungs-Reis.  
Natürlich würde er Carolyn, Arthur und Herc nicht ganz aus den Augen verlieren. Zumindest Herc würde auch in Zürich leben, sodass Carolyn und Arthur zu Besuch kommen würden, wenn sie sich nicht entschieden, ihm ganz zu folgen. Also war doch alles in Ordnung, nicht wahr? GERTI war letzten Endes auch nur ein Flugzeug, es gab andere, bessere.  


Martin schluckte. Das Problem waren nicht Carolyn und Arthur, oder GERTI, das Problem war Douglas. Sein sarkastischer, oft verletzender, nerviger, großmäuliger First Officer. Was würde mit Douglas geschehen, wenn MJN aufgelöst würde? Wenn alle anderen ein neues Leben in Zürich begannen - würde Douglas allein in Fitton zurückbleiben? Einsam in diesem großen Haus, voll mit Fotos seiner Tochter, die er nur ein, zwei mal im Monat sah, mit all diesen Freunden, mit denen er zwar trinken konnte und Spaß haben - denen er aber nicht erzählen konnte, dass der Wodka in seinem Glas eigentlich Wasser war.   
Douglas. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Wie hatte er nur ...  


Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach Martins düstere Gedanken. Schnell richtete er sich auf, versuchte, beschäftigt zu wirken, und rief dann "Herein!"  
Er wandte sich um. Douglas trat durch die Tür, sein Gesicht ernst und irgendwie ... traurig. "Martin. Ich habe noch Licht gesehen. Warum bist du noch nicht zu Hause?"  
"Ich ... ich musste noch was fertig machen und ..."  
"Du hast den Job bekommen, nicht wahr?"  
"Was?", Martin starrte Douglas an, der sich in den zweiten Sitz sinken lies. "Du hast den Job bekommen. Und jetzt weißt du nicht, ob du ihn annehmen sollst, weil du all das hier vermissen wirst. Was natürlich idiotisch ist", Douglas' Ton war sanft. "Du musst den Job annehmen. Swiss Airline ist eine gute Firma, du wirst ordentlich verdienen und näher bei Theresa wohnen."  
Theresa ... wie kam es, dass er noch gar nicht an Theresa gedacht hatte? Natürlich wäre es schön, in ihrer Nähe zu wohnen, aber ...  
"Ich denke, dass es nicht klappen wird mit ihr", krampfhaft sah er auf seine Hände, "Ich mag sie sehr, sie ist großartig und wir haben viel Spaß, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ... mein Leben mit ihr teilen will ... Und ich weiß, dass ich den Job annehmen muss, weil MJN nicht mehr lange bestehen wird und ich dann endlich bezahlt werde für das, was ich liebe, und ich muss nicht mehr mit dem Transporter fahren, aber Douglas, ich kann es doch nicht tun, nicht wirklich ..."  
Douglas sah ihn fragend an. "Warum nicht?"  
"Weil ... weil ...", Martin fühlte, wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen und wollte die Worte zurückkämpfen, doch da war es schon zu spät: "Wegen dir!"  
"Martin ... warum wegen mir?", Douglas klang erstaunt.  
"Weil ... dann bist du allein, in Fitton und es ist niemand mehr da und ... ich will nicht ... ich ..."  
Er war aufgesprungen, fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, fühlte sich auf einmal eingeengt, zu wenig Platz, zu wenig Luft ...

Da wurde er von starken Armen umschlungen, sein Kopf kam auf einer Schulter zur Ruhe, während eine Hand ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
Und dann flüsterte eine leise Stimme. "Martin, du solltest dir keine Gedanken um mich machen. Es ist doch egal, was mit mir passiert, solange du glücklich bist."  
Martin schluchzte auf. "Nein, ist es ... ist es nicht ..."  
"Warum nicht?", Douglas Stimme war beruhigend, tief, einlullend ...  
"Weil ... weil ich dich ... liebe ...", seine Stimme wurde fast von dem Stoff, indem er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, verschluckt ... doch nur fast.  
"Und ich liebe dich", er konnte hören, wie Douglas lächelte.  
"Versprich mir, dass du den Job annehmen wirst, Martin. Versprich es mir."  
Alles, was er zustande bringen konnte, war ein Nicken, doch es schien fürs erste genug zu sein.  
"Gut, und alles weitere wird sich schon finden. In Ordnung?", sanft schob Douglas seinen Captain von sich und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. 

In diesem Moment wussten sie beide, dass alles möglich war – solange sie zusammen waren. 


End file.
